Bakura Lord of the Millennium Ring
by Jerex
Summary: Bakura and Ryo never see eye to eye except when it came to music the first of a series of song fics based on Kaiser Chief’s song lyrics


**Bakura: Lord of the Millennium Ring**

_Summary: Bakura and Ryo never see eye to eye except when it came to music (the first of a series of song fics based on Kaiser Chief's song lyrics)_

_Disclaimer: don't own Yugioh, don't own the Kaiser Chiefs (someday I'll work on that) don't own the world, do however own this fic, and the Kaiser Chiefs Employment CD._

Song 1) What did I ever give to you?

Bakura pulled his knees up under his chin and rocked himself slightly. he had just 'woken' up to find himself back in his own bedroom in domino which was disconcerting considering his last memory was of been on Pegasus's fantasy Island watching the climax of Joey and Tristan's duel.

"I know your there" he yells defiantly despite the quaver in his voice, he could feel familiar cold feel of the Millennium Ring pressed against his bare chest underneath his shirt, it felt both terrifying and comforting at the same time.

'Really Yadoushi?' sneers a dark voice in Bakura's mind as the spirit of the Ring appeared from no where materializing out of the shadows, a face identical to Bakura's but with a mean edger look upon it, the Ring Spirit was smirking apparently amused by Bakura's distress.

Bakura pressed himself back against the wall beside his bed. The spirit smirks all the more, he didn't even have to lift a finger to scare Bakura, just appearing to him in his spirit form was enough, he found the boys fear of the one person who quite literally couldn't harm him without harming himself in the process never ever got old…then again the spirit had shown a distinctly machonistic streak so perhaps he was wise to fear him.

Still fear could lose its luster even the great Stealer of Souls felt the need for human companionship occasionally, someone to as Hikari Baka would put it…have a good old chin wag with.

Yami Bakura was in a relatively good mood, true he might have failed to claim the Millennium Puzzle for himself, but he now possessed the Millennium Eye and as a bonus the others including Yugi and his accursed other self believed he was gone for good.

"Cat got your tongue Landlord?" sneers the Spirit of the Ring stepping closer to inspect his host and smiled coldly, pleases as Ryo flinches as though expecting to be struck by the Spirit "hee, I admit I was contemplating your punishment for your betrayal" he scowls at Bakura who pales considerably.

The spirit reaches out and touches Bakura on the arm, Bakura shuts his eyes and clenches his teeth expecting to experience some form of pain. The Spirit struggles with himself trying not to burst out laughing, it was true he could touch his Hikari while in spirit form, it was also true that he couldn't hurt anyone physically not even his host.

"But…" the spirit reaches up and strokes his host almost fondly on the cheek, Bakura relaxes slightly opening his eyes which showed his confusion "your fear is enough for now" he explains "I've put the fear of God into you, so NEVER BETRAY ME AGAIN! OR FACE MY SEVERE DISPLEASURE!" Yami Bakura's personality does a complete 90 degree flip from playful cheek stroking teasing mode to evil sadistic violent thief mode.

Bakura nods his head violently to frightened to form the words. He sighs it just wasn't fair, nothing he ever did was good enough for the moody spirit. "What's wrong now?" Yami Bakura glares at him "I let you of your punishment didn't I?"

What could Bakura say to that? That he'd rather not have a Yami that had considered punishing him in the first place? "Nothing" mumbles Bakura further irritating his Yami "look spit it out Yadoushi, what's on your feeble excuse for a mind?" he asks him "What's wrong? What's up? What do you want?"

"A friend" blurts out Bakura before he can stop himself.

For a while silence reigns until finally Yami Bakura replies "is that all?" he didn't see what his Hikari's problem was to him the answer was obvious "I'll be your friend" he tells his gob smacked Hikari.

"You?" Bakura asks incredulously. Yami Bakura feels mildly insulted "who else?" he asks "I'm always here for you, I protect you from danger, I know you better than anyone else, even your own father and I bring you presents" yes creepy looking dolls that are all that's left of your victim's souls thinks Bakura but wisely keeps his thought to himself.

Bakura was amazed by the spirits audacity not to mention his lack of tact "you, you torment me, harm my friends, steal my body, my life, steal other peoples souls and seal them away forever in my doll collection…and you want to be my friend!? Of course let's be BFF's why not, want to try and beat my Trekken score?!"

Yami Bakura could recognize Sarcasm when he heard it, heck he practically invented it three millennia ago. "I take it that means your not keen on the idea" he says offhandedly while actually thinking 'ungrateful Hikari' He thought about a way to convince his Hikari to give him a chance, he wasn't sure why he was going to all the effort to make Bakura try and be friends with him, certainly he hadn't had any time for having friends as far as he could remember which wasn't exactly far considering most of his memories were clouded. Maybe deep inside he yearned for a friend himself, something he could bare his soul to…nah, he was most likely intrigued by the challenge getting Bakura to call him a friend would be.

Bakura pulled his knees up to his chin again not daring to say anymore and was surprised to hear a familiar tune been hummed by his Yami. Looking up at the Spirit of the Ring he was rewarded with a flash of gleaming teeth in a smile before he started to sing. He was no Ricky Wilson but he carried the tune well having memorized the song played over and over by his Hikari during fits of depression.

Head down; keep your head down keep the rent down, over time.

It summed up their relationship rather well or so Bakura thought so, mesmerized as he was by his Yami's previously unknown vocal talents.

Hold tight, to your red stripe why do we fight, every time?

Bakura nodded his head to beat, he knew why they fought all the time, it was because his Yami was evil comprised entirely of darkness, and as the Hikari to balance him out, Bakura was comprised entirely of light, and was incapable of any evil acts.

I wish you could see me in the day! I hope that you'll remember me that way!

Bakura always hid in the shadows, maybe if he could be seen in the light he wouldn't be so bad, would Bakura one day remember his as an evil spirit who used his body to try and take over the world? Or would he remember him as a protective spirit who never allowed any harm to come to him?

Nightclub, Marlborough light stud stuck to my gob, all the time.

Yami Bakura was really beginning to get into this; Bakura was enjoying it as well.

I treat you, like your see through I don't mean to, every time.

Didn't he? Everyone else treated him like that, why shouldn't his own Yami? But maybe he was sorry, maybe that was why he craved attention.

I wish that you could see me in the day! I hope that you'll remember me that way!

Bakura watched as Yami Bakura began to bop along to the beat.

What did I ever give to you, when you wanted me to?

All I gave to you was pain, and a look of disdain.

Bakura never begrudged him for it, he knew he was weak, knew he was pathetic, but it still hurt to be looked down on and despised by his own Yami.

What did I ever give to you, when you wanted me to?

All I gave to you was grief, are you sick to your teeth.

It was true the Ring and his Yami had disrupted Bakura's life and caused nothing but pain, but he could never be sick of his Yami, no matter how sick his Yami was.

Darum, darum, darum, darum, darum, darum,

Disgraced, back to my place, I'm a complete waste of your time.

Bakura couldn't accept that, his Yami may have many faults, been evil, been mean and heartless, and been a thief just a few examples, but he was not a waste of time.

I'm asleep, before the first sheep until the last bleep of all time.

Bakura sang that verse since it resembled him more than it resembled Yami Bakura.

Both Yami Bakura and Bakura sing the last verse line together.

What did I ever give to you!!

"Hikari?" Yami Bakura reaches his Hikari's side, concerned as he had collapsed at the end holding his sides and laughing like mad, the Spirit of the Ring helps his Hikari up onto his bed.

"Can we do that again?" Bakura splutters a hopeful look on his face.

Suddenly feeling incredibly worn out and yet pleased with himself none the less Yami Bakura replies "rest Hikari, rest, maybe later, maybe" he smiles at Bakura who doesn't feel so afraid of him anymore.


End file.
